Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu
by Laplussoyeuse
Summary: "La sainte pelle... La sainte patate... Une haine profonde... Après toutes ces années à échafauder son plan, Victor était fin prés. C'était le jour-J. Sa vengeance allait enfin commencer." Ton heure viendra disait Yéyé ? Et bien il n'avait pas tout à fait tord... Victor (Inthepanda) X Yéyé (Mr. Yéyé) (no lemon)


Hello tout le monde !

Comme je l'ai annoncé hier soir (taaaaard) me voilà de retour !

Et pour fêter ça, un petit OS Victor (Inthepanda) X Yéyé (Mr. Yéyé) !

C'est vraiment un de mes ships préférés !

Clairement c'est juste parti d'un gros délire twitter... Un message de Yéyé et une amie qui avait pas trop le moral j'ai commencé à dire de la merde pour le faire rire (pas très sûr que ça ait marché... M'enfin bref) et du coup elle m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que je le fasse.. Donc voilà !

Comme toujours je remercie ThelittleUnicorn et CybouChan pour leur soutient et leurs conseils ^^

C'est mon premier OS donc je suis un peu stressée, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis (ça fait plaisirs et ça aide à s'améliorer ^^).

Sur ce bonne lecture !

* * *

Une petite note sur "Ne lui dis pas" (ma fic' à chapitre pour ceux qui ne savent pas) cette nuit (enfin ce matin) j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration donc je pense que la suite arrive très bientôt ! Avec en prime une petite annonce !

* * *

Petit up à la fin de l'OS en réponse à une review annonyme ^^

* * *

 **Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu**

La sainte pelle... La sainte patate... Une haine profonde... Pourquoi tout ça ? Pourquoi la sacralisation de simples objets alors que LUI fournissait un vrai travail ? Après toutes ces années à échafauder son plan, Victor était fin prés. C'était le jour-J. Sa vengeance allait enfin commencer. Un coup de feu, puis deux puis trois. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres il regarda François droit dans les yeux un air narquois sur le visage.

-Tu croyais vraiment que c'était un faux ?

Il jeta un dernier regard à la dépouille de l'homme qu'il venait d'abattre de sang froid puis referma le sac mortuaire sur lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à planquer le corps. Le "tournage" du dernier épisode de la saison une de unknown movie c'était bien passé... Même très bien, et cette dernière scène allait être troublante de réalisme, et pour cause, les gens allaient être fan. Le beau François Theurel torse nu et une mort aussi violente allait plaire énormément à son publique sans cervelle. Des muscles et du sang, voilà ce qu'ils voulaient.

Mais pour Victor c'était bien plus que ça, il venait d'abattre le détenteur de la sainte pelle. De cette salle pute de Pupuce. Il laissa échapper un soupire de satisfaction. Son plus grand rêve était en train de se réaliser. Enfin il allait prendre sa revanche sur ce monde injuste et cruel qui ne savait pas reconnaitre son talent à sa juste valeur. Bientôt tout le monde l'adulerait sans aucun doute. Une grande partie du mythe de la sainte pelle était donc éliminée, il ne restait plus qu'à tarir la source même.

Mais avant d'éliminer le Grand Antoine Daniel, le bosse final des internets et de prendre le contrôle du monde, il voulait le faire souffrir. Et quoi de mieux pour torturer quelqu'un sans lui faire de mal que de s'attaquer à ses proches ? Alors il se rapprocha de son meilleur ami, Mathieu Sommet. Le petit schizophrène représentait un double avantage pour lui, le premier étant d'être proche du créateur de what the cut et le second était qu'à travers lui et surtout à travers les chansons de l'instant Panda qu'il aidait à composer, il pouvait manipuler le publique pour avoir une armée prête à l'aider pour arriver à ses fins sans se poser de questions.

Victor avait finalement choisi de passer à l'acte lors du tournage du fameux épisode 99. Il laissa la journée se dérouler normalement, puis alors que l'équipe remballait, il proposa à son "ami" de rester pour l'aider à ranger, ce que l'autre accepta avec plaisir. Cette naïveté fit bien rire le tueur qui profita de la première seconde d'inattention de Mathieu pour l'assommer et le rattacher sur la chaise sur laquelle il avait déjà passé l'après-midi à jouer les victimes. Se munissant de son flingue Victor ralluma la caméra et lança un live en privé pour que seul Antoine, à qui il avait envoyé un sms pour le prévenir de regarder, puisse y assister. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir toute l'attention qu'il estimait mériter de la part de ce dernier, il lui exposa ses plans et ses raisons tout en s'assurant qu'il voyait bien l'arme pointée sur son meilleur ami.

Mais dans tous ses plans bien huilé, Victor avait oublié une chose. Il n'avait pas pris en compte l'inconnue dans cette équation. Une inconnue ou plutôt un inconnu, qu'il avait invité chez lui pour les quelques jours qu'il devait passer dans sa ville. Un inconnu qui le connaissait beaucoup trop bien et qui ne fut n'y étonné, n'y offusqué de ne pas le trouver chez lui lorsqu'il arriva. Un inconnu qui s'en battait tellement les couilles de ce qui se fait et de ce qui ne se fait pas qu'il se procura le double de ses clefs auprès d'une voisine et qui s'installa dans l'appartement sans aucune gêne.

Yéyé posa ses valises dans le petit salon de Victor y trouvant un bordel pas possible. Il fit le tour des quelques pièces, toutes aussi mal rangées avant de trouver la cuisine où il se servit du café avant de retourner dans le salon. Sur la table étaient étalés des papiers en tout genre, des textes, des plans et autres. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de la saison trois de Unknown movie il commença à les détailler. Après tout le propriétaire n'avait cas pas les laisser traîner s'il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un les trouve. Bien vite il se rendit à l'évidence devant ces feuilles, elles ne portaient absolument pas sur la série mais sur un plan bien plus grand et plus effrayant. Prit de panique il éplucha chaque centimètre de papier qu'il trouva. Tout y était détaillé et il était impossible que tout cela soit une idée de film de son ami. N'écoutant plus sa raison mais exclusivement son courage et son inquiétude il se jeta dans le premier taxis qu'il trouva pour se diriger à l'adresse qu'il avait trouvé.

Durant le trajet ses doutes et ses questions le tourmentèrent pour finalement laisser place à l'évidence. Il avait laissé Victor sombrer dans la folie alors qu'il lui avait envoyé des signes de détresse auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention. Tout ce qu'il venait de découvrir, son ami lui avait dit. Certes de façon décousue et souvent sous couvert d'humour, mais il aurait dû le voir venir. Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant l'adresse demandée, Yéyé pénétra dans le bâtiment sans la moindre hésitation. Quoi qu'il arrive il avait confiance en Victor, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Il espérait simplement arriver à temps...

La première chose qui frappa le chanteur était la scène qui se déroulait sur les planches du théâtre. Doucement, il se rapprocha et resta figé dans l'ombre ne sachant que faire puis il appela à voix basse:

-Victor ?

Il se retrouva avec une arme braquée sur lui et deux paires d'yeux le fixant, l'une avec espoir et horreur et l'autre avec surprise avant tout autre chose. Le silence bourdonnant d'animosité accompagna cette attention soudaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda finalement froidement Victor.

Oubliant tout le reste, dont l'arme toujours pointée sur lui, il sauta sur la scène et s'élança vers son ami, sans réfléchir et sans lui laisser le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement il le prit dans ses bras. Entre rire et larme, il commença à débiter des paroles sans queue ni queue auxquelles Victor ne comprenait rien mais il l'enlaça à son tour, trop heureux de le retrouver. Après plusieurs minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre les deux hommes s'écartèrent doucement. Yéyé essuya les quelques larmes de soulagement qui coulaient encore sur ses joues et tenta de calmer sa respiration saccadée à cause des sanglots.

-Vic, je suis si content de te voir. J'ai eu si peur que tu fasses une connerie. Je... Je suis tellement désolé...

-Arrête, le coupa t-il sèchement, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

Ces questions provoquèrent un bug chez le chanteur qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment lui expliquer qu'il était rentré chez lui sans rien lui demander, qu'il avait fouillé partout, y compris dans ses papiers. Mettre en colère un mec qui pointe un flingue sur vous n'est pas vraiment la meilleur idée du monde ami ou pas ami. Après une dernière hésitation, il se lança.

-Alors vois-tu, j'ai comme qui dirais, un petit peu soudoyé ta voisine pour qu'elle me passe les clefs de ton appart' puisque tu n'étais pas là et après j'ai peut-être laissé un peu traîner mes yeux sur les papiers en bordel dans le salon...

Masquant sa stupéfaction le tueur se recula un peu. Il encaissa ces révélations sans broncher préférant garder un masque de marbre.

-Vas t'en maintenant. Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué là dedans...

-C'est trop tard, je suis déjà impliqué. Écoute moi s'il te plais, je suis tellement désolé de ne pas avoir compris tout de suite... J'aurais dû voir que tu n'allais pas bien. J'aurais dû comprendre les allusions et les petites phrases sans aucun sens mais j'ai été aveugle. Ta famille avec qui tu n'as plus de contacte, ton métier qui est toute ta vie, ton besoin de reconnaissance... Et surtout toutes ses choses dites sur le ton de l'humour mais qui étaient bien réelles... Tu m'avais tout raconté pas vrai ? Et moi j'ai été un connard, j'ai été sourd à tout ça. Me regarde pas comme ça, pas avec cet étonnement, tu voulais que je comprenne pas vrai ? Non ne répond pas laisse moi finir. Tu as perdu pied et personne ne t'as aidé. Je suis désolé Victor... Tellement désolé... Mais maintenant je suis là et je ne te lâcherais plus... Tu peux encore tout arrêter et personne ne saura ce qui s'est passé ici...

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle après sa longue tirade en signifiant à Victor qu'il n'avait pas finit. Il prit une grande inspiration et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

-Je ne suis pas fan des trucs hyper gnangnans et guimauve mais il faut que je te dise une dernière chose. Je te l'ai déjà dit mais tu as toujours pris ça pour une blague... Je... Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un dingue depuis si longtemps. Je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque bien que j'en doute beaucoup mais s'il-te-plais pose cette arme. Qu'est-ce que tu t'en fous de la reconnaissance de tous ses bouffons alors que tu as celle de tes amis ? Victor s'il te plais... Je suis désolé...

Le regard complètement perdu de Victor poussa Yéyé à faire un pas en avant pour le rassurer mais il se retrouva avec l'arme de Victor pointé sur le front. Pile entre les deux yeux. Il croisa le regard fou de sont ami et vit la dernière flamme d'humanité s'y éteindre. Une boule se forma dans son ventre et sa gorge se noua, la peur commençait à l'envahir.

-Ne bouge plus ! Je t'ai dit de te taire mais tu n'écoutes rien. Tu n'écoutes jamais rien. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir débarquer maintenant et tout foutre en l'air ? Tu ne peux pas me dire ce que je rêve d'entendre depuis des années alors qu'enfin je revit vraiment. Tu ne peux pas... Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal mais tu es trop têtu, tu l'auras voulu. Moi aussi je suis désolé mais c'est trop tard. Trop tard pour les excuses, trop tard pour les retours en arrières. Il est trop tard... Désolé.

Une première détonation résonna dans tout le théâtre puis la chaise de Mathieu bascula dans un bruit sourd. Une flaque rougeâtre habilla le sol sous sa tête inerte. S'en suivit un premier cris de terreur. Il n'était plus que deux. Un combats, un duels. L'amour contre la haine. Une hésitation l'humain faisant douter le monstre puis une seconde détonation.

Un cris perça le silence de la pièce et Victor se redressa complètement paniqué. Où était-il ? Après quelques instants il identifia sa chambre... La gorge nouée et une boule dans la ventre il ne savait plus où en était, qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent. La mort, il avait tué. Yéyé. Une première larme glissa sur sa joue... Une serra les points, pourquoi tout était si flou ?

Une silhouette se glissa dans la peine ombre de la chambre. Encore perdu Victor était incapable de l'identifier. Puis il senti un corps sauter sur le lit juste a côté de lui, il tourna la tête pour tomber nez-nez avec un visage qui n'avait nullement besoin de lumière pour être éclairé d'un sourire et qu'il n'eut aucun mal reconnaitre. La tête en parti cacher pour de longs cheveux noirs le regardait avec un air légèrement moqueur:

-Eh bien la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ?

Pour toute réponse Victor lui sauta dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Yéyé t'es vivant, chuchota-t-il, j'ai eu si peur... J'ai crus que tu étais... Que je t'avais... Fait du mal...

Le chanteur se mit à rire.

-Hé mec t'inquiète je vais bien ! Par contre toi tu ne supporte pas la gueule de bois à ce que je vois. Hier tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, t'es tombé dans les pommes comme un con et tu ne te réveillais plus, on t'as ramené chez toi et t'as dormit jusqu'à ce matin.

Il tenta de se dégager de ses bras mais n'arriva qu'à resserrer l'étreinte.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais tu m'inquiète vachement là... Je vais bien ok ? Tu peux me lâcher... D'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'aurais fait du mal ?

Victor finit par s'écarter et le regarda longuement avant de lui répondre.

-Désolé... J'ai dû faire un cauchemar beaucoup trop réaliste...

Un silence gêné s'installa dans la pièce. Voyant le mal être de Victor, Yéyé se rapprocha doucement et le prit par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur les joues de Victor

-Je suis désolé, sourit-il, j'ai rêvé que je te faisais du mal... Enfin pas qu'à toi mais au fond je m'en fout un peu des autres et c'est super perturbant... Mais je crois que ça m'a fait comprendre quelque chose...

-Quoi ?

Sans savoir comment lui répondre, il se rapprocha lentement de lui sans lâcher son regard et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du chanteur pour l'embrasser tendrement. Yéyé se laissa faire surpris de ce geste avant de lui rendre son baiser avec passion. Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence et la peine ombre de la chambre à danser cette valse langoureuse. Victor profita d'une courte séparation dû au manque d'oxigène pour poser une douce main sur la joue de son ami et prononça les trois mots qu'ils rêvaient tous les deux d'entendre depuis bien trop longtemps...

* * *

Réponse à la review:

Cher Guest (Oh mon dieu un anonyme... UN ANONYMOUS ! (sorry pour l'orthographe ^^"))

Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, merci de prendre le temps de lire et de laisser un avis ^^

Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai été fort peiné par tes commentaires désobligeant quant à ma fin... Du coup je vais surement arrêter d'écrire, m'enfermer dans le noir dans ma chambre et me laisser mourir...

J'en fait trop ?

Non en vrai ça ne m'a pas le moins du monde blessé ou quoi au contraire même, je suis aussi d'accord avec tout ce que tu dis :)

Effectivement le retournement de situation "MAGIE C'ETAIT UN REVE" était beaucoup trop facile, et perso je déteste je les déteste (*regarde ses autres fic'* Ouais bon ça va la logique s'est barré en Thaïlande). A la base j'avais pas du tout prévu de la finir comme ça mais au final j'ai eu envie de plagier une amie pour me moquer d'une de ses fic qui finit justement en rêve et que j'avais beaucoup critiqué (qui elle même à la base était faite pour juste se moquer de ce genre de fin). Enfin bref voilà pour la petite explication ^^

Et pour ce qui et du fait qu'ils finissent ensemble comme ça en un claquement de doigt... Bah là je sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête à vrai dire XD surtout que c'est pas du tout mon genre, niveau romantisme je dois être à moins 15 :D

Pour résumer je ne sais pas trop d'où sort cette fic' XD mais en tout cas elle est là ^^

Pour ce qui est du reste, je te remercie, ça m'encourage vraiment à continuer (et pas que des fanfic') et surtout à m'améliorer !

Voilà !

Encore merci pour ta review !


End file.
